Love Each Day x
by AshXDawn4Ever
Summary: Dawn; failing to impress Paul, realizes that she likes Ash even more than the heartless jerk. But when Ash askes why she's not her usual self, will she confess? or leave the poor boy wondering? Please review x


Hii, This is a random one shot I made. Yeah I was bored so I just wrote this down. It's kind of my thoughts in a way to be honest. I'm sort of stressed and I can't get to sleep so when I was bored at night I just did this for the fun of it. I seem to write better at night for some reason. LOL ^^ It's a bit cheesy lol, but what would we do without cheesyness?! ^^; Please review.

**Love Each Day**

"_Love-So complicated, so unreal that sometimes I think that it only exists in fairy tales. But love can be the happiest feeling people could ever have! Just depends if they've found the right person. Following your heart is difficult. Deep down I could be asking 'Am I making the right choice?' or 'Have I chose the right path?' all over again and not even know the answer. People could search the whole world looking for that Special Someone, only to find that the 'Special Someone' they were so desperate to find was right there by their side. You can dream all day long about how you want your future to be, but eventually you have to go out there and try to make it happen._

_Though these things may seem impossible, you have to believe in yourself and live life to the fullest. You might only get one chance to make it right and follow your dreams._

_So here I am...Trying to make my dreams come true...Trying to live life to the fullest...And...Trying to figure out if the person I love could be that special someone I've described._

_Life is hard...But all I've got to do is go along with it and Love Each Day."_

Dawn finished writing in her diary and placed it under her sleeping bag. Sighing, she gazed up at the stars, she thought about how her life would have been if she hadn't met her best friends; Brock and Ash. Sad, unhappy, lonely, all these feelings mixed in one. How thankful she was to have met them.

The cold breeze rushed past her, making her blue hair fly in all directions. The stars twinkled in her sapphire eyes, and the moon was shining light in the pitch black sky. A perfect night to unwind and clear your thoughts of any worries or emotions; some time to yourself is what she needed, well that's what she thought.

**Dawn's Pov.**

I gazed at the sparkling stars, they seemed so calm, so peaceful. It would be great to be one. You must be thinking I'm losing my head, but think about it: No worries, No fears, No sadness; just sitting up there watching people do the wrong things in life for the right reasons. Heck not ever jealousy!

Jealousy: That one word no one wants to admit.

But unfortunately I am. The reason? Well lets just say it goes back a few days ago...

[Flashback]

_Paul; the cold hearted, purple haired trainer, walked past me. His screaming fan girls at his heels. As usual, Paul didn't even look at me, he didn't even notice I was in the same City let alone in the same World. Heck, he probably can't even remember my name!_

_I sighed. Brock and Ash had both sensed my disappointment, but I just shrugged it off with a simple, "No need to Worry."_

_I continued to watch him. He was talking to a blonde haired girl now. You could easily tell she was flirting with him. I could feel hate pumping through my veins, anger, jealousy, and all the other emotions that are related._

_Paul, feeling my gaze on him, looked up and smirked at me. The girl looked round to see what he was looking at, and her eyes landed on me. She gave me a cold glare. I'll tell ya, if looks could kill, I would certainly be dead by now..._

_I shifted my gaze as Ash, Brock and myself continued walking to the Pokemon Centre._

_My heart was broken, and nothing could repair it... _

[End Of Flashback]

But, to be honest I don't love him any more. Life's too short to mope around about the past. It's about the future and what I want to make with my life. The whole world is open to new adventures. Adventures I want to spend with my friends and family.

So what's done, is done. I can't change the past, No one can. I just have to live my live and get on with it.

But sitting here, looking at the stars, I've came to realise something...Something that will stop all this drama about Paul...Something that could change my life, and that something is: I think I'm falling for Ash.

The way he cares about me, listens to me, talks to me; that's more than Paul's ever done. Ash is so handsome too. I just never realised it before because I was so in love with Paul, I never noticed that Ash is better looking. I never gave him attention until now.

I smiled, the first smile that spread across my face for days. I sighed, not the normal depressed sighing I had usually done when I saw Paul with another girl, the sigh you do when your in love; the good kind of sigh.

**Normal Pov.**

She took her gaze away from the nights sky. The grass was moving freely, the trees were swaying, and all was quiet...Until...

"Dawn?" A familiar voice spoke. Dawn turned, Ash was awake sitting in his sleeping bag, his ruffled hair even messier than usual.

"Oh...Ash...Er Hi," She stuttered. Ash looked at her.

"Are you OK? You don't look to well," He said concerned. "And why are you up this late?"

"Er...Well you see..." Dawn said nervously, '_Should I tell him or not? Argh, I don't know what to do!' _ "I feel fine, Ash," She said, "I've just got a lot of things on my mind that's all. No need to worry." Ash walked over and sat down on the grass next to her.

"You sure?"

"Yip," She said trying to say it in a happier voice, But failed. Ash looked at the stars.

"OK, If you say so," He said, accepting her excuse. "So what's on your mind? You can tell me."

"Er...It's nothing," She said, Ash frowned.

"Dawn, if there's something bothering you, all you have to do is tell me and Brock," Ash continued. "We're there for you." Dawn smiled. Her cheeks felt weird, maybe because she hadn't smiled as much as she used to.

"Thanks Ash," She responded. She felt happier for some reason, like a bloon swelling up inside her. Knowing that your best friends will be there for you can make life a little easier. Ash returned the smile. There was a pause, only the noise of the trees being blown with the wind was heard.

"So...Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Ash asked. "I'm really worried about you, your not your usual self," Ash said concerned. Dawn's stomach did a somersault. She sighed.

"Well," Dawn started, she didn't know how to put this, "I like...This guy." Ash's face fell.

"Oh..." He said sadly.

"And I don't know what to do," Dawn admitted. Ash looked at her.

"It's not Paul is it?"

"No it's not," She said to him, trying not to wake Brock. Ash sighed with relief.

"OK, what's this guy like?" he asked her. _'Please be me...Please be me...' _Ash thought.

"Well he's an awesome pokemon trainer, really cute, kind and helpful..." Ash nodded and listened. Dawn paused and looked away from him.

"Well, that's defiantly not Paul," he chuckled. Dawn giggled.

"...He has dark brown hair and eyes...He's very loyal to his friends...And his name is....A-A...." Ash continued to look at her while she was facing the other direction, his eyes wide and curious.

"His name is...?" Ash asked.

"His name is..." There was silence. Dawn didn't look at him, but sniffs could be heard from her. "His name is Ash...Ketchum..." The silence continued.

"Me?" Ash finally said. Dawn nodded, "Dawn I...I don't know what to say..." Tears started to form in her blue eyes.

"Ash, you don't need to say anything...I'm sorry..." She said as she looked at him through her blurred vision.

"No, Dawn that's not what I meant," Ash said as Dawn stood up and was about to start running in the near dark forest, until something grabbed her wrist and spun her round. "Dawn..." She stood there, his arms around her slim waist, and his eyes full of happiness and love gazed into hers; lonely and upset.

"Dawn," Ash repeated. "I love you too," he whispered in her ear as her eyes widened in shock.

"You only feel sorry for me," she spoke as she tried to pull away but was forced back into Ash's arms.

"Dawn, I really do! You have to believe me!" She looked at him and she the truth lurking deep in his dark brown eyes.

"Ash...Why would you love me?" She whispered. "How about May and Misty? You've known them for longer." He rolled his eyes.

"Misty is my friend, and May acts like my sister...Dawn I love _you_, and nothings going to change that. I love everything about you, your looks, your personality, the way we always share high fives," He said while smiling down at me, "I love when we always support and stand up for each other, when we can work together perfectly in a team, Man this list could go on forever," Dawn giggled.

He leaned down and placed his lips gently on hers. His hand was on her cheek, while his other hand was on her waist. Dawn's hands were on his chest. It felt like they were there for a decade. Both enjoying the moment in the moonlight. Until they heard sniggers and they broke apart and looked in the direction they came from. There was Brock, sitting on his sleeping bag with a video recorder in his hands.

"This is defiantly going on youtube!" He chuckled. "It's going to be a hit!"

Hehe, yeah kinda cheesy. I hoped you liked it though :) please review and tell me what you think =D 

Signed: -AshXDawn4Ever-


End file.
